Rainy Love
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Um dia chuvoso. Uma sensação de solidão. Um encontro. Um toque. Um beijo. Um sentimento nunca antes imaginado. Shounen-ai


_**Olá a todos...**_

Bom... A idéia dessa pequena one-shot veio com base em um sonho que eu tive e que, acreditem se quiser, continha os devidos personagens descritos na fic. Como é a minha primeira fic nesse fandom, gostaria de pedir a máxima colaboração de vocês. Ah... E esse casal que usei pode ser estranho, mas gosto é gosto, né?

Bem... Aos avisos

**1º)** Bleach não me pertence... O que é uma pena XD

**2º) **A história se baseia sob o ponto de vista do Ichigo

**3º)** Essa fic contém Shounen-Ai. Se esse tipo de coisa não lhe agrada, por favor, não leia. Não quero ter de ser grossa diante de comentários maldosos depois. u.u

Bem... No mais é isso

Espero sinceramente que gostem.

**_

* * *

_**

Rainy Love

_**Lembro que me encontrava sozinho em meio a uma rua deserta, tendo como meu único companheiro o silêncio absoluto. Uma gélida brisa soprava, fazendo com que meu corpo estremecesse ligeiramente, fazendo com que o meu cabelo alaranjado ficasse mais rebelde que o normal. As copas das árvores balançavam graciosamente, algumas de suas inúmeras folhas caindo pelo concreto escuro da rua silenciosa. Instintivamente olhei para cima. Nuvens de um tom acinzentado podiam ser vistas por toda a infinita extensão do firmamento. Desviei meu olhar e voltei a encarar o concreto escuro.**_

_**Sinto meu coração falhar uma ligeira batida. Dias como aquele me faziam sentir estranho. Era como se alguma coisa faltasse dentro de mim. Eu não sabia dizer o que era, mas que de alguma forma me sufocava. Respirei fundo, tentando a todo custo reprimir as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.**_

_**Foi então que senti algo cair sobre mim. Olhei novamente para o alto. Algumas gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar por aquela estranha sensação. Por alguma razão que eu desconhecia totalmente, sentia que todos os meus medos e dúvidas estavam se esvaindo por completo... Mas a única coisa que ainda me preenchia era aquele vazio do qual eu me encontrava. Numa tentativa quase desesperada de amenizá-la, abracei meu próprio corpo, tentando me consolar. Mas não adiantava. O vazio que eu sentia era intenso demais.**_

_**Finalmente uma torrencial chuva iniciou-se, encharcando-me por completo e levando as lágrimas, que agora caíam livremente pelo meu rosto. E sem ao menos pensar, abri meus braços e inclinei ligeiramente a minha cabeça para o alto. Eu apenas queria me livrar daquela imensa sensação de solidão. Desejava com todas as minhas forças que alguém estivesse ali ao meu lado.**_

_**De repente, algo me desperta daquele momento de torpor em que eu estava. Por alguma razão eu me sentia estranhamente observado. Rapidamente me virei. E eu estava realmente certo. Havia alguém ali. Estava a uma distância considerável de mim, mas eu podia vê-lo com extrema clareza. Seu semblante era calmo e sereno. Seus cabelos curtos e puramente devido por causa da intensa chuva, contrastando com suas vestes brancas e sua pele pálida, quase cadavérica. Mas nada disso se comparava aos orbes esmeraldinos que ele possuía. Orbes que eu desconhecia totalmente, mas que sabiam perfeitamente como minha alma se sentia naquele momento. Mas ao mesmo tempo eram frios, melancólicos. E tal melancolia refletia-se em minha alma.**_

_**Aproximou-se de mim com passos firmes, mas ao mesmo tempo calmos. Eu continuava imóvel, apenas o observando. Agora já não havia mais distância entre eu e ele. Nossos olhares finalmente se encontraram. Com extrema gentileza, ele limpou uma das tantas gotas de chuva que caíam em minha pele, em total conjunto com as lágrimas. Sem perceber, me deixei levar por aquele toque tão gentil. Parecia que me conhecia tão bem quanto eu mesmo. Não consegui refrear que um sorriso desenhasse em meus lábios. Olhei para o lado. Vi que uma de suas mãos estava delicadamente repousada em meu ombro. Um ligeiro rubor que tomou conta do meu rosto. Olhei para ele novamente. Vi que sorria. Mas era um sorriso discreto. Contido.**_

_**Notei que seu rosto aproximava-se lentamente do meu. Sentia o meu rosto queimar levemente. Eu já não conseguia mandar nos meus sentimentos e nas minhas ações. Deixei me levar totalmente por aquela torrente de sensações que insistiam em me dominar. Seus lábios tocaram os meus em um beijo doce e extremamente carinhoso. Deixei que meus braços se enlaçassem em sua cintura esguia, sentindo suas mãos frias tocaram minha nuca, aprofundando aquele toque.**_

_**Internamente, sentia meu coração disparar, tomado por um novo sentimento que eu pensava desconhecer... Mas que conhecia tão bem.**_

_**Naquele momento, a chuva já não mais importava. E a sensação de vazio... Esvaíra-se por completo, com a ajuda da chuva... E de um sentimento novo que agora preenchia não só o meu coração, mas minha alma também.**_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Dedico essa pequena One-shot a uma pessoa que me **viciou **em Bleach, e também nesse casal.

**Youko Estressada**, this is specially for you, sweetheart

Agradeço a todos os que se dispuseram a ler essa humilde fic.

Beijos a todos... Ah, mais uma coisa

**Reviews?**


End file.
